Another Powerful Force Arrives
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: This story takes palce after the byeblade Movie. A mother and her daughter are on Demon Rock Island lookings for Artifacts and unknowingly find one of the ancient tops that where elfte behind and never sealed. What will happen and how will this affect the
1. Chapter 1

**Hi its me again! I'm writing this Fanfic about Beyblade Fierce Battle the Movie. This story happens after they leave Demon Rock Island. A girl and her mother are looking for aritfacts and the girl finds a top that wasn't sealed. I hope you enjoy. At the end of the chapter there is a little question that will depend the outcome of the story. **

**I do not own** **beyblade. I only own Nyoko. **  
_  
Flashback- Demon Rock Island_

"_Mommy look what I found" said Nyoko. She picked up a strange item that looked kind of like an ancient top. "Nyoko drop that right now" said her mother rushing over. She slaps the top out of Nyoko's hands and it rolls across the floor. But it was too late a purple and black force field surrounds Nyoko. "Ah!" she yelled. Then you see her clothes changing and a symbol on a green crystal. She falls on the ground and picks up the top but as a surprise it turns into a beyblade. "How dare they betray me, they were released but no human partner for me. Its time to bring back misery and destruction" said Nyoko. You see her holding her head and then you here the voice of the human Nyoko. "Mommy, please help me" said Nyoko. _

The Present- 11 yrs later

"Goodbye mother" said Nyoko running out the front door. "Goodbye and good luck in your new school" said her mother. She looks at her daughter who is attending her 1st day of school. "Please Nyoko; don't come into contact with any beyblades. Only sadness will come to you" thought her mother closing the door. "Good morning class, we have a new student from around my hometown" said the teacher. Nyoko steps in. She has Dark blue hair and red eyes. She is also wearing a Pink sweater and a blue skirt. "Hello, my name is Nyoko. My mother is an archaeologist and I moved here after exploring Demon Rock Island." said Nyoko. 'Thank you for the introduction. Please sit between Tyson and Kai. Boys please raise your hands" said the teacher. "She goes over and sits between to them. "Kai, Tyson I hope you can help out our new classmate with some of the work" said the teacher. While Kai is copying down the math problems, he looks at Nyoko and feels a strange kind of energy around her. Nyoko turns around and smiles at him and then Kai just go back to his work.

"There has to be something wrong about her" said Kai. "I checked already and it says she never even entered a tournament before" said Kenny. "But I felt something strange about her" said Kai. "I think I know what it is" said Hilary. "For the last time there is nothing strange about her" said Tyson. "I know why Kai felt something strange about Nyoko. He obviously has a crush on her" said Hilary. "I WHAT!" yelled Kai. "You have a crush on her, you have a crush on her" sang Hilary she skipped around him in a circle. The Bladebreakers look at him. "It isn't true" yelled Kai. "Ah ha, 1st sign, saying that you don't like her. When you say you don't like her, you're trying to hide the fact that you do" said Hilary. Kai is getting really annoyed at all of this. "There is Nyoko. I'll tell her to come over here. NYOKO, OVER HERE" yelled Hilary. Nyoko goes up to them. "Yes what is it?" she asked. "It seems that one of the boys in our class has a crush on you" said Hilary. "Hilary please no pranks" said Nyoko walking away. "It looks like she won't believe you" said Tyson. "If you think it's so easy why don't you tell her" said Hilary giving Tyson a push. Tyson runs up to Nyoko and stops her. "Nyoko you have to believe me. There's boy in our class that likes you" said Tyson. "Tyson you're sweet and all but I really don't have feelings for you" said Nyoko.

"But Nyoko it isn't me" said Tyson. Nyoko just walks away. "Kai this is your entire fault. Just go up and talk to her" said Hilary. "But when I meant strange, I meant strange energy" said Kai. "Oh" Hilary replied. "Maybe it's because she is a good blader" said Max. "It can't be, she never participated in any tournaments before" said Kenny. "But Chief, isn't it possible that she battled with her fiends before?" asked Max. "Yes that is very likely" said Kenny. "Let's just ask her to come over and try to beyblattle" said Ray. "Okay," said Kenny "Maybe I can finally get some info on her." Tyson goes over to Nyoko and pulls her over. "Nyoko would you like to beyblattle me?" asked Tyson. "Sure," said Nyoko "But I don't have a blade." Kai takes out Dranzer from his pocket and gives it to Nyoko. "Here, you can use my blade" said Kai handing it to her. Everyone is shocked that Kai was actually nice. "But Kai, why are you letting me use your blade?" asked Nyoko. Kai just shrugged and then walked away. "Ready?" asked Tyson. "Ready" said Nyoko.

3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! "Dragoon attack" yelled Tyson. Dranzer dodges the attack and then Tyson attacks again but this time it's a hit. You see a symbol appearing on Nyoko's hands and on her forehead. Her eyes also turn blackish green. Dranzer's glow changes from red to black and green as well. "DRANZER ATTACK" yelled Nyoko. It was a one kit KO. Nyoko gets down on her knees and her eyes go back to normal. "Is it over?" she asked before fainting. The Bladebreakers go over to her but Kai goes over and picks up his blade. Then he goes over to Nyoko and sees the marks on her arms, hands and forehead. You can see the 3 black symbols but now there are black stripes on her arms and face. (Kind of like Kai's but black instead of blue) "What happened to her?" asked Kai. "Who knows? She didn't look like this before the battle" said Tyson. "Wait a second, aren't the symbols on her hands and forehead familiar?" asked Kenny. "Yeah but I don't remember" said Tyson. "Those are the symbols from the Shadow Bladers (From Beyblade Fierce Battle the Movie) that tried to take over the world" said Kenny.

**Question: Do you think Kai actally likes Nyoko or is he just being nice? This is your opinion. **

Please Review... meow


	2. What is Going on?

Hey! My computer had some problems so I can't update it at home but good thing there is a library. My computer kinda overloaded because of all those stories but as soon as it gets fixed I'll be uploading faster that you can blink. Well here is chapter 2.

"This is very odd," said Kenny "Didn't we defeat the Shadow Bladers?" "We did and we also sealed them away" said Kai. "Guys we better bring Nyoko to the nurse. Her hand is getting colder and colder as we speak" said Ray. They bring her to the nurse's office and they watch what happens. "I'm really sorry but I've never seen this happen before" said the nurse as she takes out the thermometer. The Bladebreakers go over and look. "30 degrees!" yelled Kenny in shock. "I think its best for her to be sent home and I'm sure you'll make it on time. It takes 15 minutes to get there and her temperature drops 1 degree every minute" said the nurse handing them the address. While they are walking to the house they are checking the degrees. "Right now 25 degrees" said Kenny. "Hey why don't you guys carry her, I'm getting tired" said Kai. "Well you are the oldest" said Tyson. You here Kai mumble something. When they get to the house a person with dark brown hair and red/brown eyes open the door. "Hi are you Nyoko's mom?" asked Tyson. "Yes I am and what is it" she said. "There was a little incident at school" said Kai showing her Nyoko. "O no, not again, Please hurry and bring her inside" said her mother.

Kai puts her in the bedroom and her mom asks everyone to come into the kitchen. "What is going on?" asked Tyson. "Since you are her classmates I'll tell you. Back when Nyoko was 5 we went to Demon Rock Island to looks for Artifacts. But as fate would have it Nyoko found one of the ancient tops and soon darkness took over her. After what happened I locked that Blade in a vault so she would never go near it but as soon as Nyoko touched a beyblade this happened. The only way to stop this was to make her a special potion that used herbs from around Demon Rock Island. But I just ran out so there might be nothing to stop this" said her mother. "But how can there be only one way, everything has a second path" said Kenny. "There is one other way but I don't think its a good idea" said her mother. "We're Nyoko's friends so we'll be happy to help no matter what" said Tyson. "Tyson, don't make promises that you can't keep" said Max. "So what is the other way?" asked Kenny.

Sorry to leave it so short but I'll replace it as soon as my computer gets fixed.


End file.
